Tucker Foley Must Die
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After three girls discover that their boyfriend has dated them all at the same time, they plot revenge to give Tucker Foley a taste of his own medicine: Make Sam Tucker's girlfriend while dating another guy.
1. Prologue: Introduction

**Oh my gosh! I just had to make a crossover of John Tucker Must Die lolz. That movie was hilarious and I started thinking Tucker Foley. This is going to be good and I mean REALLY GOOD! I'm not sure how many people are gonna read this, but I hope it's enough for people to enjoy. Review please!**

Everyone always finds their place in school. I mean sure on your first day of school, things get tight and you're in the moment of finding a place or a clique you belong in. You rather belong in a clique or you're just one of those kids that is stuck with one best friend. Either way, you end up finding a place eventually. Even if you're not part of a clique, you still belong somewhere.

Me, I'm one of those people who just has one best friend. We did everything together, _or used to_. Things changed in middle school. You see, Tucker Foley has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten. When middle school came, he started joining a clique, the popular clique called the jocks. We started not hanging around much since. Instead, I'm stuck as...

"Hey, it's Tucker's homework buddy!"

Well, you get the idea. I'm now Tucker's _homework buddy_. I do his homework or help him with it, whatever you name it. Tutoring, helping, doing, or other names. I'm the homework buddy. That's what everyone knows me as.

Anyway, enough about me, this story is about my friend I was talking to you about, Tucker Foley. Now let's start with his friends. There's Dash the quarterback, Kwan the running-back, Josh the tennis captain, and well... that's about it. Now time for the girlfriend, or I should say _girlfriends_. Tucker is currently dating three girls. There is Star the cheerleader, Valerie the girl's basketball captain, and Jazz my sister.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why in the world would I let my sister date a player who is cheating on her behind her back? Well guess what, Jazz believes she can _handle _dating her brother's best friend and that I shouldn't make a big deal about that. You know, I tried telling her it was a bad idea, but does she listen? I DON'T THINK SO! So here I am watching Tucker kiss three girls and dating them in one day. A lot of Tucker's friends think it's neat, but I think it's sick.

I have already made my point in telling about Tucker and his stuff, now I shall start _his _story. You see, when you date more than one girl or guy, they are bound to find out. That, is what this story is about. When three of Tucker's girfriendls discovered their boyfriend was dating the three of them at once. They _wanted _to kill him. Guess what, I wanted to kill him too. Ironic, isn't it? Not when your _sister is involved!_ We all wanted to kill Tucker Foley for the cheating, for being the worst friend in history, for using my sister, for everything.

"Tucker," says Valerie.

"Foley," says Sam.

"Must," says Star.

"Die," says Jazz.

"hasta la vista, Jackass," I, Danny Fenton, say with a grinning smirk.


	2. The New Girl

**NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE! Sorry, I just had to say that. Here is where the story finally begins. The last one was just an introduction. Review please!**

The story starts out when I first met the most beautiful and sexy girl in school, Sam Manson. She was the new girl. When I say new girl, I mean THE NEW GIRL. Hot, sexy, spice, and... okay this is a chick story, so why am I even getting technical. I think you get the point. I'm totally in love with her. I decided, like any guy, to make my first move when she opened her locker.

I fell in the middle of the hallway with my books flying out of my hands. Everybody started laughing and I quickly started picking up my books. One of them was by Sam's foot. She picked it up perfectly and handed it over.

"Here," Sam said as I grinned nervously and put the book in my bag.

"Sorry about that, I'm such a klutz," I admitted. I'm so bad at talking to girls.

"That's fine. I'm not miss perfect either. Although, I think you had a perfect landing."

I started laughing as we both got up. Oh man, we were so close together, I could feel her warm toasty breath. It smelled like mint.

"Uh, you want me to show you to your class or are you good, 'cause if you're good then I can just leave and..." I blabbered as Sam shut my mouth with her finger.

"I'm good. If you want to you can sit with me at lunch."

"Oh crud, I can't. I promised to help Tucker Foley with his homework. Maybe I can walk you to class and maybe invite you over for dinner at my place."

"Ok," Sam said before she winked at me. I knew I had that girl by a landslide. There was nothing that could ruin this day.

During lunch, I was going over Tucker's science homework. He was having a hard time knowing body organs of the human body. I just _completely enjoyed myself _when I saw my sister making out with him. You'd think _I _was having bad grades. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the one with the straight A's and going to college and Tucker ends up as one of those gangster guys that spoke pot. I really hate my life.

"Tucker, would you focus and stop flirting with my sister?" I glared as Jazz sat right by Tucker. _Oh, how wonderful._

"I think I get it. The food goes into the mouth and starts digesting with our saliva and teeth. The food, then goes into the esophagus where our stomach acid is..." Tucker said as I rolled my eyes, then interrupted.

"The stomach acid comes after the food gets into the stomach! Ugh, maybe you should have Jazz help you if you're so focused on her," I glared sarcastically.

"Common dude. Lighten up, I can't help it if your sister is so beautiful."

"Aw, you are so sweet," Jazz blushed before kissing him again. Ew!

"If you two are gonna make out the whole lunch period, I'm out," I announced before taking my stuff and leaving the lunch table where Tucker sat.

I started walking with the most angry look on my face. Tucker was such a jerk and I kept asking myself why I keep having to put up with him. I just couldn't see the reason besides that he was once my best friend and hopefully that best friend will show up again. Although, so far, Tucker wasn't showing the Tucker I once had sleepovers with.

I went outside, and then saw Sam eating on the ground by herself. I smiled and sat right by her side. I would rather be with Sam than Tucker any day.

"I thought you said you were busy," Sam said.

"Tucker was too busy with my sister," I gagged as Sam giggled.

"Are they a couple or something?"

"Yep."

"Why does that bother you?"

"She's not his _only _girl."

"Wait, you mean he has two girlfriends."

"Three."

"Oh my... you should tell her."

"I would, except I promised Tucker and he's my friend or _once was_."

"What do you mean?"

"We grew up together. We were friends since kindergarten. We did everything together, you know sleepovers, hang outs, and so forth."

"What happened?"

"Middle school. He became popular, made new friends, started dating, I became his homework buddy, and the list goes on."

"Wow."

"I think my best friend is there somewhere, he just is hard to find."

"I still think you should tell your sister. You can't just let Tucker get away with this."

"What would you do?"

"I'd tell my sister, and then I'd get _revenge_."

I bit both of my lips. Now that I thought about it, revenge did sound sweet. Tucker didn't have a sister, but I wanted to do something so rational that Tucker would feel the pain my sister will soon feel. I wanted Tucker to taste that pain. By this time, revenge was a taste of sweetness. Fortunately, I wasn't the only one who thought so.

After school, there were Volleyball tryouts. Sam wanted to try some sports and see if she would fit in. I was on the bench watching Sam do her thing. I loved watching her every move. As I watched Sam, I also happened to have seen three girls: Jazz, Star, and Valerie. What a surprise! Three of Tucker's girls are in the same room. I couldn't help, but smirk widely. I climbed down a few benches to the very front to see how this would turn out.

Valerie started stretching as Star looked at her with her bright smile. I started biting my bottom lip and chuckling. Jazz looked at me oddly.

"What's so funny?" Jazz asked.

"Oh nothing, but I hope you're ready for something to blow up," I smirked.

"Huh?"

"Hey girls!" I shouted to Star and Valerie. "Have you heard of _Tucker Foley_?"

"Duh, he's my bf," Valerie told Danny as Star threw the volleyball hardly at Valerie's head. "Hey!"

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?" Star asked sarcastically.

"Wait a second. Tucker Foley's my boyfriend," Jazz said looking very hurt.

"No, he's mine!" Valerie glared.

"No, he's mine!" Star glared too.

The girls started throwing volleyballs at each other and I was starting to love it. Chick fights were always awesome and I had front row seats. I started laughing so obnoxiously loud, so loud that the girls stopped fighting and stared at me angrily.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Star glared.

"No, you girls are being cheated on and you're beating each other up," I laughed.

"Wait, Tucker was cheating on me and you didn't tell me?" Jazz asked furiously.

"Hey, you said you could _'handle dating your brother's best friend.'_ Seriously, just continue the fight, I'm enjoying every ounce of it," I chuckled as tons of volleyballs were thrown at me by the girls. "Ok, I probably deserved that," one volleyball was thrown at me. "Ok, what was that for?"

"That was for starting the fight," Sam answered as I rolled my eyes.


	3. The Plan

**This is getting good. Now here is when the girls all find out and start plotting. I hope you like it. Review please!**

After school, all of Tucker's girlfriends went to my sister's house. Sam came along since she wanted to hang out with me. The three girls all stared at each other quietly with glaring eyes. I just sat on the couch with Sam leaning against me while hugging my arm. She looked at the three of them who kept their glares.

"So, there is not going to be any talking?" I asked as Valerie sighed while covering her face.

"How long as Tucker been cheating on us?" Jazz asked me.

"Valerie became his first girlfriend, then he started asking both you and Star at the same time. I say that's a record."

"I can't believe he would do this to us," Star whined as tears formed in her eyes.

"I am so embarrassed," Jazz cried.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Dad asked seeing three of the girls cry at the same time.

"Trust me Dad, you probably don't wanna know," I suggested.

"My boyfriend cheated on me," Jazz said.

"He cheated on all of us," Valerie added.

"Wait, he cheated on y'all? That doesn't sound like Tucker," Dad said.

"Dad, Tucker was gone since middle school," I glared. "All the guy cares about is himself."

"Well, we can't just stand here!" Valerie proclaimed. "I'd like to give that boy a taste of his own medicine."

"I second the most!" Star joined in.

"Same here!" Jazz said.

"I'd beat him up, but he's got friends and I don't want to fight Tucker," I said as the girls glared at me. "I want him to _die_."

"Now you guys are speaking my language," Sam smirked as she stood in the middle of the room and my dad left. "Listen, if you guys want to kill Tucker, then you're gonna have to think of a plan."

"Do you have one?" Star asked.

"Actually, not really. How 'bout we get ideas?" Sam suggested.

"How 'bout stuff his head down the toilet?" I said.

"Danny, we need a plan. A plan that is so brilliant that Tucker will know _exactly _what it's like to be betrayed," Jazz told me.

"We need to strike his weak spot. We need to really get him where he got us," Star told everyone.

"The only way that would work is if one of you guys cheated on him," I said as the cheated girls gave very wide smirks while looking at me. "What?"

"You are a genius. Maybe one of us can ask a guy out and then _crush _him," Valerie smirked with her fist clapping onto the palm of her hand.

"No way! If every girl on my team found out, my reputation would be, like ruined," Star glared.

"Well, don't you be lookin' at me, girl. I got no time for dating two guys," Valerie said.

"And I'm not gonna tell my parents that I have two boyfriends," Jazz said stubbornly while crossing her arms.

"Then we need to get Tucker a _new _girlfriend," Star decided as her, Valerie, and Jazz looked at Sam who was cuddling against Danny, then started smirking very widely.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Sam asked as I looked at her, and then predicted what the girls were thinking.

"You girls are crazy!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"They want you to date Tucker while dating me."

"WHAT! There is no way..." Sam glared.

"But you're perfect," Jazz said excitedly.

"Yeah, Tucker doesn't know you, you're dating Danny, and it's foolproof," Valerie smiled.

"And when we reveal to Tucker who he is and that you've been dating another guy, not only will he feel our pain, but he will feel Danny's when he finds out who the other _boyfriend _is," Star smirked as Sam started thinking while rubbing her chin.

"It does sound foolproof. I still don't like the thought of Sam dating another guy, let alone my best friend," I said.

"You mean _homework buddy_," Jazz reminded me as my eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm in!" I decided finally.

"I second the notion," Sam agreed.

"It'll be simple. You will be dating Tucker Foley. Once he asks you out, we will teach you everything you need to know about how to flirt with Tucker, which will include kissing, hugging, and so forth. After you get close with him and date him for at least some or so months, on his birthday, we'll _crush _him," Jazz explained.

"I was thinking Prom, 'cause he'll be Prom King," Danny suggested.

"Better idea," Star smirked.

"Are you sure I can do it? I'm not exactly beautiful," Sam shrugged.

"Sam, you're hot. You'd totally pull it off," I smirked before kissing Sam deeply on the lips while she kissed me back.

"Fine."

"How about we meet at Sam's house and record all of Danny and Sam's chemistry? We can also do a breakup recording and give him a piece of our minds," Jazz suggested as everyone grinned.

"That would be so sweet. I'd like to say a few words," I said.

"Same here," Valerie said.

"Then it's settled. To team Kill Tucker?" Star asked with her hand in the air.

"To team Kill Tucker," Everyone said as they gave high fives.

"Hello kids! You need anything?" Mom asked us.

"Hot coco will do," Sam said.

"Coming right up!"

"We'll go to my house at five," Sam planned. "Deal?"

"Deal," Everyone said.

"And I'll be coming too?" I asked.

"My dad will want to meet my bf anyways," Sam shrugged as we all smiled.


	4. The Breakup Video

**Now it is time for the team to work together to destroy Tucker Foley. Now this won't be exactly like John Tucker Must Die. As you've noticed, the girls did not start with trying to ruin his reputation by making the school think Tucker has herpes or having him take hormone pills lol which was actually pretty funny. I'm just going to just have everyone try to kill Tucker by having Sam be his girlfriend and junk. Review please!**

A few hours after the girls met at my house, we all went to Sam's place. We were all meeting in Sam's room to discuss our plan to get Tucker to ask Sam out. We all decided since I knew Tucker as a best friend and the girls knew him too, we could make Sam into his _perfect _girlfriend. In order for the plan to work, we had to start from scratch. Getting Tucker to notice Sam, was a first.

"Ok, if we're gonna make you Tucker's new girlfriend and make him fall in love with you, we need to combine all our talents. My brains, Valerie's athletic abilities, and Star's cheerleading. With that, you will be Tucker's _perfect _girlfriend," Jazz explained to Sam.

"Well, I am a great athlete, but I hate cheerleading and I'm not sure if I can be a brainiac," Sam said.

"If you're athletic, you can be a cheerleader and you'll have to be one in order to get Tucker's attention," Star told Sam as she sighed.

"And what are your grades?" Jazz asked.

"I have a B in math and English," Sam shrugged.

"We're gonna have to change that. I'll be tutoring you in all your subjects."

"I'll be teaching you how to cheerlead," Star said.

"And what is your grade in PE?" Valerie asked.

"A+," Sam answered.

"That's better than me. You're good with athletics."

"We also need to change your outfit. The goth stuff has got to go," Star said.

"Don't worry Sam, you can use it around me," Danny grinned as Sam smirked.

"Ok, no goth, must be a brainiac, and need to be a cheerleader. _Wonderful_," Sam said sarcastically.

Pam opened Sam's door with her brightest smile. The four teenagers turned their heads and smiled at the mother.

"You kids need anything?" Pam asked.

"Not really, we're pretty good here," Sam reassured her mother.

"If you say so," Pam smiled. "So, what do you girls like to do?"

"Destroying a man," Star answered.

"I see, play nice girls," Pam smiled before looking at me with cocked eyebrows. I guess she was wondering if the _man, _Star was talking about, was me. She went out the door.

"Your mom is _hot_," I said to Sam as she rolled her eyes.

Jazz slapped me hardly on the back of my head. I hated it when she did that.

"What?" I glared.

"Seriously Danny, why don't cha pay that woman some respect?" my sister glared as I chuckled while rolling my eyes.

"It's a compliment!"

"It's immature."

"Will you stop with the sibling act?" Valerie asked breaking up Danny and Jazz.

"How 'bout we make the break up video?" Star asked as we all showed smirks.

"Start the video," Jazz smirked as Star got out her camera and turned it on.

"When I say action, Sam, you tell the camera 'among all the guys, there is only one I truly love, but it isn't you,'" Star told Sam.

"If you say so," Sam shrugged.

"But don't just say it, _mean it_. Action!"

"Among all the guys, there is only one I truly love, but it isn't you."

"Cut! Sam, it's too plain. When you say 'it isn't you' say it cold. Action."

"Among all the guys, there is only one I truly love," Sam acted romantically before her expression turned bitter. "_But it isn't you_."

"Cut! Brilliant! That is so gonna crush Tucker!"

"You were great, Sam," I smiled before kissing Sam passionately on her soft lips.

"Now _that _is chemistry. Make it really deep!" Star said excitedly with her camera rolling on the kiss as Danny tightened his grip and smacked Sam on the bed. She dug her nails through Danny's thick black hair. "Wow, Tucker is so gonna die now."

After Star finished recording Danny and Sam's french kissing, each of the girls talked to the camera to show how angry they were and how they felt about Tucker. It made the girls feel good to throw it at Tucker for cheating on them.

"I have a few things to say about you starting with how you promised that we would always be together just you and me. BULLSHIT TUCKER! YOU ARE BULLSHIT! You lied to me about everything we were. There was _nothing _between us and there never will be!" Valerie said before Star stopped recording.

"Nice Valerie. Next Jazz," Star smirked as she turned the camera on.

"You betrayed us. Not just me, Tucker, but your best friend too. Oh sorry, I meant your _homework buddy_. You chose to go out with your loser friends and ditch my little brother. Danny maybe a geek, but he's a good friend and a better one than you'll ever be. You made a _huge _mistake in cheating on me too. Tucker, GO TO HELL!" Jazz spoke on camera before it stopped rolling.

"Now, it is my turn," Star said as she gave the camera to Jazz and she turned it on. "We went through so much and I thought you were a nice guy. You're not. You are a selfish son of a bitch. I shoulda known I wasn't your _only _girl. Now you know what it's like to be played on and betrayed. You maybe a pretty boy, but now everyone knows who you _really _are. We are so over and that goes for all of us."

Jazz turned the camera off before giving it to Star. Danny came in front of the camera before it turned on.

"Tucker, I've been waiting for you to come back, but you know, you're never coming back. You cheated on my sister, you made me your _homework buddy_, and you only care for yourself. So you know what, hasta la vista, Jackass!" Danny said in front of the camera before it turned off and everyone celebrated.

"Now the breakup video will be completed after I record some Chemistry with you and Danny and you and Tucker. That way, he will be totally destroyed," Star smirked.

"The perfect plan," Sam said.

"I'd stay longer, but I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow Sam," I smiled.

"We better go too. Tomorrow, we'll have a slumber party at my house, so Danny can join in," Jazz planned as Danny showed a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan," Valerie said.

"Now, just like we planned, we'll meet before school to get Sam ready to impress Tucker Foley," Danny planned.

"Got that right. Let's go home," Valerie said.


	5. Tucker's Catch on Sam

**Now that Sam seems to be ready, it's time for her to be dating Tucker Foley. I know it sounds odd, but I'm making an exception in this story. Sam's not really in love with Tucker. Review please!**

The girls and I met inside the school building in the halls. Since it was early, nobody was around to notice that we were up to something. We were about to destroy Tucker for destroying us. To make this possible, we had to make sure Sam looked attractive. She was attractive to me, but to be attractive to Tucker was going to take all of his girlfriends' talents. Right now, we were focusing on Sam's looks. Star was in charge of the makeup, Jazz was in charge of the clothes, and I was in charge of Sam's flirtatious actions.

When I saw Sam in the hallway, she wore a navy blue blouse, some dark jeans, a belt tied around her waist over the blouse, fingerless gloves, and high heeled leather black boots. Sam had thick red lipstick, dark eyeshadow that went with her eyeliner, and her hair was tied in a side ponytail. She was hot.

"Wow, I'm impressed girls," I complimented to Tucker's girlfriends.

"We can't say _impressed _yet until Tucker starts noticing Sam," Star said.

"Ok Sam, let's get this show on the road. Now, just act like you don't even know Tucker is there, 'cause he will notice you and when you go to your locker, make it look like you dropped your pen or something, and then bend over," I told Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"So Tucker can see your sexy butt."

"Oh... right, didn't think about that."

"So, you got it?"

"I think so."

"Alright, let's practice."

I opened my locker to make myself be Tucker. Sam walked down the empty hallway.

"Try to let your hips sway," I told Sam as she started slowly swaying her hips. "Good. Now go to your locker."

Sam went to her locker and pretended to drop a pencil. She, then bent down to pick it up while sticking out her butt. That was brilliant.

"Nice. Now when Tucker comes, make sure you do that exact scene," I said.

"Whatever you say, commander," Sam teased while I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, now let's all meet inside the girl's bathroom. Danny will be meeting Tucker by the lockers and will give us the updates on his feelings towards Sam," Valerie told the girls as they all went inside the girls bathroom, including Sam.

Sam and I couldn't physically make-out or do any type of love contact while we were in school. We couldn't even make any contact unless it's outside of school time when there are no kids around. If one person saw Sam cheating on Tucker, the word would get out and eventually get to him. It was better for the cheating thing to not be mentioned yet. Better safe than sorry.

It was about thirty or so minutes before Tucker finally arrived. He seemed to be in a good mood and that was perfect for Sam to make her moves. I smiled widely as I took out Tucker's homework.

"Hey Tuck, I got your homework," I said. Tucker smiled widely.

"Sweet. Thanks buddy," Tucker thanked me.

"Don't mention it."

Sam, then made her move. I had to make sure I didn't show any emotions or feelings for her whatsoever. Although, it didn't really matter anyway, because I made goo goo eyes at Valerie and she still won Tucker's heart. I didn't really care as long as Tucker got Sam. That was part of the plan.

Sam swayed her hips and made it to her locker. Just like we planned, Tucker noticed Sam. I made sure Tucker didn't see my smirk. Sam dropped a pen, she bent down, and then stuck out her butt like in practice. She was so perfect at this.

"Whoa, check out the moves on that one," Tucker said. I had to act normal like usual to prevent suspicion.

"Tucker, you already have three girlfriends, you're not going to have a fourth one, are ya?" I acted.

"Sure am! She's the _new girl_. Time to make my moves."

I smirked widely while hiding a chuckle. Tucker went up to Sam and leaned against the lockers.

"Hey, you must be new," Tucker said.

"Sure am," Sam smiled while I signaled to her to not go with Tucker yet. She had to play plain-too-hard-to-get for a while. "I'm just getting my stuff for class."

"Say, is there any interests you have?"

"I'm thinking about trying out for the Cheerleading Squad," Sam told Tucker. His eyes widened in nervousness. Since Star was a cheerleader, Sam would know that Tucker was cheating on her right away. I just smirked while shaking my head.

"Really. That's great! Good luck with that."

Tucker walked off and I knew that Sam had got him right where we wanted him. The only way Tucker could date Sam was to break up with Star first. It was part of the plan to have Tucker fall in love with Sam anyway. So, him breaking up with one or two of his girlfriends, would be a success. The goal was to make sure it was all three. That way, Tucker was deeply in love with Sam.

Tucker banged his head on the locker and I couldn't hide my laughter.

"So much for _making your moves_. If you want to date Sam, you're gonna have to break up with Star," I smirked as Tucker sighed deeply.

"You know, maybe I should just skip this one. I cannot have the girls know that I've been dating all of them at once," Tucker decided.

"If they ever found out, _they'd destroy you_."

"Yeah. Anyways, I need to study for my quiz today. You think you can meet me at lunch?"

"So you can smooch on my sister or some other girl?" I asked sarcastically with my arms crossed.

"Look, I'll pay attention this time, I promise."

"Sure," I agreed before rolling my eyes. Tucker left for his class as I reached a walky-talkie the girls wanted me to use, so I could give them updates on Tucker. "Girls, the cat caught the mouse, but we're gonna need Tucker to break up with Star or the other way around."

"If we're gonna make sure Tucker doesn't suspect our plan, we need to have _him _break up with Star," Valerie responded on the walky-talkie.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," I smirked widely.

I explained the plan to Valerie on the walky-talkie. We needed Tucker to find a reason to break up with Star and it couldn't be as simple as having her act different or something. It had to be something really good. Something that would make Tucker fall so in love with Sam that he would have to break up with Star. It was a good thing I knew Tucker so well. The plan was simple and foolproof.

Sam made it to the cheerleading squad and Star talked to Paulina, the cheer captain, to make Sam be on the top of the pyramid. Star made an excuse to Paulina that Sam was trying to _impress a guy _and she _had to be on top of the pyramid_. Paulina surprisingly agreed despite the fact that Sam was new in the school. Now that Sam was on top of the pyramid, Tucker _had _to break up with Star. It worked.

"Listen Star, I don't think it's gonna work out. You see, there's another girl I have in mind. I hope you understand," Tucker said to Star before she smacked him right in the face. I enjoyed that so much.

After Tucker broke up with Star, the player met Sam at the courtyard after school. The girls and I knew that Tucker was catching that bait so quickly, it wasn't even funny. I had to enjoy this and so did the girls.

"Hey Sam, listen, I'm not dating Star anymore. Do you think we can go out to a dinner or something? On me," Tucker asked Sam.

The girls signaled for Sam not to say yes yet. She had to still play plain-too-hard-to-get since Tucker did just break up with Star. It's not like his perfect girl would all of a sudden agree to date Tucker if he just broke up with his girlfriend without feeling emotion.

"Tucker, you just broke up with Star for no reason. I can't date a guy that's going to date somebody and break up with them at the last minute. You need to prove to me that I'm your girl," Sam demanded before she left.


	6. The Date

**This story is getting really good. I promise you guys that Sam is going to start doing something with Tucker pretty soon. Right now, Sam's going to be playing plain-too-hard-to-get. Review please!**

Sam went to my house to meet with me and the girls. They were all thrilled that Sam had won Tucker's attention. Now, it was time for Sam to start showing talents from the other girls. Cheerleading was easy, just like Star said, but Sam needed to get her grades up to really impress Tucker. Jazz started tutoring Sam more and more.

"Jazz, I know you're trying to help me, but I can't be as smart as you," Sam admitted.

"Sam, if we're gonna turn you into Tucker's perfect girl, you're gonna have to work harder and get an A. You need to combine all of our talents," Jazz said.

Jazz tutored Sam for about four hours before she finally got some relaxation time. I started teaching Sam some more flirtatious moves to get Tucker's attention. Getting that was a lot more easier for Sam than working harder on _all _her subjects. She had to make sure she was smart enough to make Tucker fall in love with her. That would probably take time.

The other girls finally came and started explaining their new plan.

"Alright, the first day was fantastic, but now we need Sam to show that she likes Tucker. He is going to try to get your attention, Sam. You're gonna have to go from plain-too-hard-to-get to wanting Tucker to _promise _to have you be his only girl," Valerie explained.

"So tomorrow I have to play the scared girl who just is not sure if she can trust another guy?" Sam asked.

"Yep and I know you can do it," Star grinned as Sam showed a smile.

"I can do that."

"Ok, let's practice," I said as I walked towards Sam, pretending I was Tucker again. "Sam, I do love you, more than like and I'm not gonna give up on you until you give me a chance. Please?"

The next day, the same event that Sam practiced with me had finally come. I was by the lockers where Tucker and I met, hoping that Sam said and did what she was supposed to do. Tucker was walking down the halls and spotted Sam near her locker. I sighed deeply and watched as Tucker walked quickly towards Sam and kissed her right on the lips. I bit my lip so hard it hurt.

When Tucker finished, Sam looked startled, or acted like she was. She looked at Tucker with a glaring expression.

"Sam, I do love you, more than life and I'm not gonna give up on you until you give me a chance. Please?" Tucker begged.

"Tucker listen, I've already played this game with other guys before and, just like you, they beg me to be_ their girl_. I don't want to be used anymore," Sam declared as Tucker nodded.

"I understand, but I promise you, I'm not like that," Tucker lied, as I could tell.

"Then prove it! I want you to tell the whole school that I'm your only girl, that includes my science honors class and the basketball team!"

"You take Science Honors?" Tucker said in surprise. "What grade do you have?"

"So far, I've got several B's and mostly A's," Sam answered since Jazz's tutoring had put my girlfriend in the A group.

Tucker's eyes were even more bug eyed. Tucker knew that Sam would eventually figure out she was being played. Jazz was in every honors class and would eventually be in the same classes Sam was in. Tucker _had _to break up with Jazz too or be caught red handed. I knew right away that he would have to love Sam more than my sister.

Tucker did it just like that, he broke up with my sister before she slapped him across the face. I went to Tucker after that scene.

"If Jazz cries in her room, I won't hold back beating the crap outta you," I warned Tucker since he _did _break up with my sister.

"Danny, common, I had to do it to win Sam. She's really gonna be hard to get," Tucker said.

"If you love Sam so much, how 'bout you make her your only girl. Maybe _that _will be more healthy for you, instead of being play boy!" I glared at Tucker as he sighed deeply.

Tucker took my suggestion, he broke up with Valerie finally. Now Tucker's girlfriends were his ex girlfriends. Sam had taken Tucker in her devious little fingers and went out with him on a date after school. He did tell everyone at school that Sam was his _only girl_. I figured that now she had Tucker, it was easy for his heart to be broken completely. I was loving the sound of it.

Tucker and Sam were on a date at the park. Just like the plan, the two were getting closer and closer together. I smirked widely while watching them from behind a tree. Tucker was going to get Sam some ice cream, which gave me some time to teach her one more thing before letting her go. How to kiss Tucker.

I snuck behind the bushes and grabbed Sam from behind. She was pretty startled at first before realizing it was me.

"Are you a good kisser?" I asked Sam in a whisper.

"Danny, we kissed before!" Sam whispered back.

"Usually, I kiss you and there's a way you kiss Tucker," I explained before taking Sam's hand and putting it on the back of my neck. "You need to grab the neck and bring your face towards him where your lips are touching, but not yet. Then you give him one... light... kiss," I said while Sam was practicing by lightly kissing me. What we didn't see, was a _stoker_.

"Holy java lava," a local skater boy said with hypnotized looking eyes. "Kiss her again, do it."

"Get out of here you little freak!" Sam yelled as she started beating up that skater boy and I just snickered a laughed.

I, then saw Tucker and hid myself in the bushes before Sam ran up to Tucker. He cocked his eyebrows as he saw the skater boy who was beaten up by Sam.

"He tried to make out with me," Sam lied as she took Tucker by the back of his neck and did the kiss we practiced on. Tucker was so hypnotized by that kiss that I enjoyed it.

"That was sexy," Tucker said before he took Sam's hand and they walked deeper into the park.

After Tucker and Sam left, I struggled out of the bushes and ran out of the park. I did my homework to pass the time for Sam to come back. I wasn't sure how long it would take for her to come back, but I didn't care. I'd wait for her all day. Thank goodness I wasn't in the bushes anymore.

About after several hours, Jazz came to my room and sat right next to me on my bed.

"We're doing fantastic, Danny. Now that Sam is finally dating Tucker, you and her can get a _little closer _on camera," Jazz said.

"Jazz, we've already done a billion shots. I just want a moment without the camera, ok. Besides, you girls have been telling Sam different plans on what to do about Tucker, I think it's my turn," I said.

"What are you planning on Sam doing?"

"I was thinking of maybe doing something a little more fun."

"Like what?"

Before I could answer, Sam came out of my window and I told Jazz, "I'll tell you girls later. Right now, privacy please?" before closing the door.

Sam and I were finally alone. I grabbed Sam and kissed all over her face before slamming her on the wall too hard.

"Ow!" Sam complained while rubbing her head.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away," I laughed before Sam grabbed my face and kissed my lips deeply. My hands made circles along her thighs. Finally, I was able to talk. "I think you should use your time with Tucker and have a little fun with him. Before the breakup, I'd like to give that jerk a few tongue lashes. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds sexy and I want to be myself for a little while. Relationships do include drama."

"Brilliant. Time to teach Foley a thing or two about friends," I grinned evilly as I made out with Sam some more. I wanted so much to kiss Sam and love her as my own.


	7. Back Together

**This is going to be good. Now that Sam is finally with Tucker, sorta, now she can have some fun. This is going to be great! Review please!**

The next day of school, I went to my locker and decided to show Tucker how I felt being his _homework buddy_. It was a good day for me to give that jerk a piece of my mind once and for all. Sam agreed to be a little helpful after I perform my little scene with Tucker. Sam also decided to watch how this would end. I was ready for anything.

Tucker and Sam walked down the hallway while holding hands. I just got my stuff from my locker while Tucker came up behind me.

"Hey, you got my homework?" Tucker asked. I threw his homework at his face.

"Here ya go!" I shouted. "I can't take this anymore, Tucker. Ever since you became _Mr. Fantastic_, you've been acting like a big fat jerk! You can find yourself a new homework buddy, because that's all I'll ever be to you!"

Tucker looked really shocked. Sam furrowed her eyebrows to act pretty upset.

"You know, we used to be friends. You used to come to my place all the time and even sometimes have sleepovers. Where are you, Tuck?" I asked before slamming my locker door. "I have to go. Good luck with your_ new girlfriend_."

I walked away before Tucker grabbed my arm.

"Common dude, you're just having a bad day," Tucker said.

"I've been having my bad day for three years," I spat before jerking my arm from Tucker's hand. "I've had enough."

I _really _left at that time. It felt so wonderful to be able to throw it out in Tucker's face. I hid inside a random locker to see Sam do her stuff. Tucker turned his head and faced a very angry Sam. She had her arms crossed.

"What was _that _all about?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing, Danny is just having a bad day," Tucker said.

"You told me he was your homework buddy, but from what he said, you're a pain in the ass. Did you two used to be close before you became popular?"

"That was three years ago, we..."

"Three years ago. Danny was wrong, you're not a pain in the ass, you're an ass hole! If you weren't so popular, who is going to be with you? Certainly, not all your other buddies you showed me. Yet, Danny was your friend before you became popular, so why'd you choose the other guys over Danny? If I had a friend like that, I'd be hanging with him everyday."

Sam marched away from Tucker before he chased our girlfriend.

"Sam wait!" Tucker called Sam as she turned around and gave him an angry look. "You're right, I have been an ass hole towards Danny, but I can change."

"Then prove it!" Sam shouted before marching off. I loved that. Obviously, Tucker wouldn't change and Sam would get back with that jerk for some dumb reason, but that little scene was so worth it. I wanted to give that_ friend of mine _a piece of my mind before teaching him a lesson.

The girls thought my plan wasn't necessary and that it would ruin Sam and Tucker's relationship status. Despite the debate, neither Sam or I cared. I wanted to give Tucker something to think about and Sam wanted to give a little piece of her mind. We both enjoyed our tongue lashing towards Tucker, every bit of it. We didn't regret it.

After school, I decided to let Sam's practice have a day off since Sam temporarily wasn't having anything to do with Tucker. Sam and I did spend some time at her house, but I came home after that. I was watching TV. My homework was finished and I didn't have to do Tucker's homework anymore, so I was free. I was enjoying my freedom. Sam was enjoying her free time too.

While I was watching Web-Man, I heard a sound on my window. Two hands were pushing my window up. Come to find out, it was Tucker Foley. My eyes shot a glare.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Tucker asked. I just ignored him and continued to watch my show.

"I guess you're still mad. I don't blame you," Tucker said looking all guilty as he climbed through the window. I just bit my bottom lip while watching my show with an angry glare. "Look, you're right, I've been kind of a jerk." I kept looking at the TV. "Ok, I've been an ass. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I want us to be friends again like old times."

I turned the TV off and said, "You're apology has been expired."

"Danny please! I said I was sorry. You're the only person who knows me. My other friends don't know squat. Heck, they don't know my deepest secret," Tucker begged me as I sighed. I knew all his secrets. "Remember the time we used to chase the boogie man out from under your bed?"

"Tuck, I was five."

"So? Who would've thought it was just your clown toy under your bed. That thing always did have a creepy smile."

I couldn't hold in a laugh. I remembered the boogie man memory so well, even though I was only five years old.

"You think that, because you were scared of clowns," I said as Tucker chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm not as frightened by them as I used to be. That circus you took me to helped me a lot."

For the first time in the whole day, I actually smiled. It felt like I had never smiled before in my life. Tucker was back! I couldn't believe it, but Tucker was back. My best friend in the whole world was my friend again. I wasn't his homework buddy anymore. Maybe all Tucker needed was a good kick in the butt.

"I'm watching Web Man, you wanna watch it with me?" I asked.

"Sure," Tucker agreed as he sat on my bed with me.

Tucker stayed around for a while before leaving to his house. I called Sam after Tucker left.

"Hey handsome," Sam said.

"Sam, you're not gonna believe this, but Tucker's back. I mean he's acting like my best friend again," I told my girlfriend.

"That's great news, but are you sure it's not _too good to be true_?"

"Well, we're still doing the plan, just in case, but I was able to see my best friend for at least a full hour. Tucker still has a lot to prove for me to be convinced that he's not gonna be a jerk anymore."

"Ya got that right. I think Tucker's meeting with you is enough to _convince me to get back with him, so_ we can still crush Tucker Foley."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"I'm just glad you were able to see your old friend for a moment or two."

"I think that little thing we did, did the trick."

"It sure did."

Sam and I talked for several hours before it was time for bed. I told my sister about Tucker's visit, she thought it was a hokes and I didn't care if it was. It was like seeing Tucker back in middle school. I guess Jazz was still mad at Tucker for cheating. I was still upset about that myself. If I wasn't, I wouldn't still be planning on having Sam break Tucker's heart at Prom.

The next day was a Saturday. I used the weekend to spend some time with my girlfriend before Tucker called Sam and apologize. I snuck through her window and closed the curtains. Sam was still in her nightgown and sitting on her bed. She had her arms wrapped around her legs. I crawled on Sam's bed and held Sam's face before kissing those soft lips. Sam showed a beautiful grinning smile.

"You're so beautiful when you wake up," I said.

"You're more beautiful, Danny," Sam claimed as she place her hand against my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Tucker called and we are _back together_. He also asked me to dinner at two."

"Then that means I have you for only three hours."

"My parents will be coming soon and if they find out that I'm dating two boys, I'm dead."

"Then just say you're_ getting dressed_."

"I'm not, now am I?"

"Who said you weren't?" I grinned as Sam's expression changed to a glaring one before she smacked me with a pillow. "Ok, ok, I'll stop being a pervert."

"You better!"

I grabbed Sam's waist with my arms and smacked my lips against Sam's lips. My fingers knotted into Sam's silky hair while my mouth kissed every inch of those lips. Sam's legs were wrapped around my waist and I was so tempted to use that advantage. I pushed myself back before kissing Sam's leg from her thigh to her knee. They were so smooth, my face was rubbing against them.

"I claim these legs as my own," I said with my arms around Sam's legs.

"Lips now!" Sam ordered as I pulled her gown skirt down before kissing her fiercely.


	8. Tough Relationship

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, I know you guys have been waiting for almost three days lol. Review please!**

Sam did go to dinner with Tucker. I watched just in case Sam ever needed me. She seemed to be getting the hang of going out with Tucker and knowing what to say. Sam was so perfect. I knew Tucker would be crushed even deeper when he started really getting closer to Sam. The plan was so perfect and revenge became sweeter and sweeter.

What I didn't expect, is where Tucker took Sam after the dinner. The guy took Sam on a boat ride. Non of the other girlfriends he had _ever _went on a boat ride. I was about to have a panic attack before realizing that Sam had this one. She was very good at dating Tucker. While I saw the boat sail away, I started feeling something hot inside me. My legs started shaking and I could hardly keep my balance.

I looked my reflection in the lake below. My expression seemed _angry_. Almost like I wanted to kill the first person who touched me. Why would I be so angry? I wasn't angry, I was jealous. Sam was MY girl, not Tucker's. I was starting to see that having Sam have two boyfriends was a very bad idea. Even if Sam had no feelings for Tucker.

My legs started running far in the sunlight. I didn't know where they were taking me and I didn't care. I just wanted this jealousy out of my chest or out of my life. Revenge was what I wanted from Tucker, _right?_ Now, I didn't know what I wanted.

When I stopped running, I found myself on a hill somewhere in a park. I lied down on the side of the hill and watched the clouds while my hands clutched on the grass. My eyes closed and I felt the wind blowing against my face. All I could think about was Sam. I wanted her lips, her waist, her legs, everything that was Sam. Well, _I got my wish_.

I don't know how long Sam and Tucker were on that boat, but I felt soft lips rubbing against my lips. I knew that taste anywhere. I shot my eyes open before grabbing Sam and holding onto her tightly. I have never missed Sam in my life as I did now. I rolled Sam onto the grassy ground of the hill.

"Mph, Danny, be careful. You almost hit my head," Sam said before putting her arms around my neck. "Tucker is at home doing his chores, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"You had _fun_?" I asked in a very low tone.

"I've never been on a boat ride, but I've had better days," Sam answered before noticing my smudge expression. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. The revenge against Tucker seemed perfect with you being his mate and now, it's starting to... make me feel angry. You being with Tucker makes me sick."

"Oh... you're _jealous_," Sam realized before kissing me more fiercely. She kissed every inch of my face. I clenched onto Sam more tightly. "You know, you're cute when you're jealous. Even Tucker can't pull that off."

"Really?" I glared. Sam's teeth, then dug into my neck. I felt those fingers digging through my messy hair from lying on the grass. My head laid right on the ground by Sam's head and my voice was finally calm. "I love you."

Sam removed her mouth from my neck and put her lips by my ear telling me, "I love you also and remember, _you met a girl from the arcade and made out with her_."

I burst out laughing while rolling my eyes. It was going to be obvious that a girl hickeyed me on the neck. Man, Tucker is going to be so jealous now. Here he's a ladies' man and he had never had a girl give him a hickey before. Tucker made-out with many girls, but they never gave him a hickey.

Sam and I spent some time together. I had my time with Tucker too. He came to my house _again _and we watched Football. After that, we played basketball. We had fun being friends again. This was starting to be too much.

"Looks like you've been practicing," I smirked.

"I have," Tucker grinned before his expression changed. He looked at me and cocked his eyebrows.

"What?"

"That birthmark on your neck looks like a hickey."

My hand clapped on the part of my neck where the hickey was. My eyes were wide and I felt my cheeks change into the color red. Tucker's eyebrows rose as his mouth made a perfect circle. The basketball dropped from his hands and rolled over to me. I picked it up with both hands.

"Ok, I made-out with a girl. At least it was one girl!"

"It's not that, it's just that I've always wanted a girl to hickey me and non of my girlfriends ever did. Not even Sam will give me one. I was hoping she would at the boat ride, but the only thing we did was hug and kiss, _like usual_. Man, you're so lucky, I'm starting to feel jealous."

"Maybe I'm a better kisser than you are," I halfly teased. Sam did say I was a better kisser than Tucker, but I didn't tell him that part. I threw the ball in the basket as I felt a punch on my arm. "Ow!"

"I'll believe that when you become the first to lay on a girl."

I stuck my tongue at Tucker teasingly. He and I had fun being friends again. I was wondering if we'd ever have sleepovers again or if, what I was seeing, was too good to be true. That didn't mean I didn't hate Tucker anymore. I still hated Tucker for dating my Sam. She was mine and I already claimed her. Sam didn't love Tucker, she loved _me _and I have the mark to prove it.

When nighttime came about, Jazz went up to me while I was sitting on the couch. She had a smudge look on her face when someone did something wrong.

"Had fun with my ex boyfriend? You know, normal brothers would've punched the living daylights outta the guys that cheat on their sisters," Jazz glared.

"It was your fault for dating Tucker in the first place. I'm gonna be doing that on Prom when his heart is broken. You know I will," I promised.

"Really? It didn't look that way when you guys were hanging around back there. You two were playing like nothing ever happened!"

"You think I don't wanna give that boy a knuckle sandwich. HA! You just wait till Prom, Jazz. I hate the guy and I never want to see his face again."

I knew I was lying to Jazz. I knew I was lying to myself. I didn't hate Tucker and I never will.

"You're lying, Danny. Now get your act together. Tucker is not your friend anymore, he's a big jerk with four eyes."

"Whatever."

I loosely bit my bottom lip. It was only a few minutes before I went upstairs for bed.

Meanwhile, Jazz called Valerie and Star and told them I was becoming friends with Tucker again. In a way, I kinda was. The girls knew if I started liking Tucker again, the mission would fail. Drastic measures_ had to be taken_ and the girls knew the perfect plan to get me to start _hating Tucker again_. All I know is that the girls found a way to videotape the guy in the boy's locker room before PE.

When school came, it was lunchtime that the girls showed me the videotape of Tucker in the locker. He was going to get his stuff, and then Dash came to him. He was asking Tucker where he was during Saturday evening._ I knew where he was._ Tucker lied and claimed he was with Sam. The boys, then started asking why Tucker was hanging with his old homework buddy, since I wasn't his homework buddy anymore. He said he was just talking to me and that we had nothing in common. There was nothing going on._ I was mad._

"What do you think?" Star asked.

"I am going to kill Tucker Foley," I promised. "And I know how. Tomorrow is the Field Trip to the Museum of Science and we can use Sam."

"Welcome back, Danny," Jazz smirked before hugging me.

I showed the tape to Sam and she was pretty upset, herself. She listened to my plan of getting back at Tucker for that little _compliment _about me and Sam loved it. There was enthusiasm. I also decided to have the girls record their breakup video of me spending time with Sam on the Field Trip while Tucker was being humiliated. Sam and I knew this plan was so worth it and foolproof. There was no way Tucker would expect this.


	9. Friendship Woven Together

**It is time for Tucker Foley to eat his words BIG TIME. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is one of my favorite scenes from John Tucker Must Die. I just HAD to put this in there. Review please!**

The Field Trip had come and the gang I were prepared for the big showdown. Everyone had their own hotel room to sleep in. Although, the rooms had to be shared for two people per bed. Sometimes three people had to share the same bed. Sam was roomed with Jazz, Valerie, and Star. It was a good thing the girls were numbered four.

I came into the same room with the four girls to start our payback plan. It was simple and easy with the five of us teenagers working together.

"You ready for the big showdown?" Sam asked everyone.

"I'm ready to kill Tucker," I glared with my arms folded on my legs.

"Then we're ready," Jazz concluded. "I sent the package. Now Sam, time for you to dress."

Sam went inside the bathroom to change into the outfit she was to wear. I sat on the first bed closest to the door of the hotel room. Both my lips curled into my mouth.

"You got the online chat setup?" Jazz asked Valerie and Star who were setting up a laptop and a camera. They were setting Sam up to talk with Tucker and see him on camera.

"Almost," Star answered.

"I'm ready!" Sam called as she came out with a robe around her body. She opened up her robe to show nothing but a red laced bra and lacy underwear.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground and Star said, "you should totally wear that to school."

"How do I look?" Sam asked.

"Hot," I blurted out with widened eyes and a blank expression.

"The chatroom is ready," Valerie told Sam as she covered her body and sat by the computer to chat with Tucker.

"Hey Sam," Tucker grinned as his face popped on the computer screen.

"How are you, Tucker?" Sam asked.

"I'm swell. I got your present," Tucker said as he showed a bright red thong while everyone else behind the laptop chuckled quietly.

"I want you to wear them," Sam smirked romantically as I clapped his mouth with both hands to keep myself from laughing.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you in my room," Sam tempted Tucker while removing the top part of her robe to show herself in a red lacy bra. "It's six windows to the left. I counted."

"Sweet!" Tucker grinned as he left, and then the screen turned off.

Sam closed the laptop and everyone celebrated loudly. I burst out laughing while covering my face on the bed. Tears were coming out of my eyes. The other girls were laughing too.

"That was so gold!" Jazz blurted aloud.

"I guess we'll be seeing some action," I smirked before hearing a loud scream.

"Starting now," Jazz smirked.

Everyone exited out of their hotel rooms and saw Tucker being taken by Coach Tetslaff by the arm with nothing but red thongs. There was laughter in the hallway that could be heard throughout the hotel building. Tucker looked Sam who just gave an innocent look.

"I guess I miscounted," Sam shrugged.

"Hey Tuck!" I called Tucker from the midst of the crowd. "Aren't those supposed to be for girls?"

When everybody got back to their hotel rooms, I went with the gang to their hotel room. We were all laughing our heads off. We couldn't stop themselves from laughing so loudly that tears came from our eyes. After the laughter died off, Sam approached me while I was lying on the hotel bed. I started smiling wider than usual as Sam sat on my lap and put both hands on my soft face. Our faces came closer and closer.

"You're so sexy," Sam whispered before kissing me softly.

"Not as much as you are," I replied as we kissed again, only it was deeper. I put my fingers through Sam's hair while Sam swung her arms around my neck.

"This is better than cable," Valerie grinned while rolling the breakup tape. "How 'bout you two get really close."

"NO WAY!" Sam and I yelled.

"I agreed to help get revenge, not make a strip video!" I glared.

"Besides, my parents will kill me if I lose my virginity," Sam said.

"Fine," Valerie finally agreed.

"It's okay Val, we have enough footage to destroy Tucker," Jazz told her friend.

"I hope Tucker gets what he deserves," Sam hoped while getting out of the bed she was laying on.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Sam. I have to be in my room before my roommates start getting worried or worse, suspicious," I told my girlfriend. "Goodnight, my love."

I blew a kiss at Sam before she smiled. She sighed deeply with a dreamy smile. I walked to my hotel room while my roommates were asleep and fell into sleep.

The next day, everyone got dressed and returned to school from the Field Trip. I went to my locker before school started and noticed Tucker who looked very embarrassed. There were people still chuckling over catching him being dragged by the coach with only red thongs. It took a lot to prevent myself from bursting out laughing. This was not a good time to be caught red handed. I probably already was.

"What was that all about? I mean I get dragged by the teacher with nothing on myself and all you did was say 'Aren't those supposed to be for girls?'" Tucker glared while I just got my stuff out of my locker and ignored him. "What? Are you just going to ignore me and not tell me why you did that?"

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Of coarse I am! What's up with you, Danny? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I mean we have nothing in common and there's nothing going on. Why should I be mad at you?"

"Danny I..." Tucker glared before realizing what Danny was implying. He knew what Tucker had told his buddies in the locker room during PE. "Is it about what I said to Dash? How'd you even know about that?"

I slammed my locker door and marched away from Tucker before he yanked my arm and slammed me against the lockers. Tucker had a serious expression and I just shot him a nasty glare.

"Let go of me or I'll beat the crud outta you and I don't care how many friends you got!" I shouted from the top of my lungs.

"Not until you let me explain!"

I couldn't fight Tucker no matter how much I wanted to kill him. I gave a deep loud sigh and crossed my arms.

"I'm listening."

Everyone was crowding around. They thought there was going to be a fight. No big surprise there. Tucker knew how many people were watching and he knew he had to choose between popularity or his friends.

"I lied to them. I lied to Dash and his fellas, because I didn't want to be kicked out of his gang. We do have a lot in common, Danny. We watch the same shows, we play basketball, we love the same subject, and we crack jokes all the time together. Heck, you brought me to the Nurse when my crayon was stuck up my butt."

"The crayon was up your butt, because you wanted a place to hide the crayon and when you couldn't get it out..."

"I know," Tucker said speedily after clasping his hand over my mouth. "Listen, what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. I should've stood up for you and not cared what the other guys think. I won't do it anymore." Everyone was whispering before hearing Tucker announce, "you hear that? Danny is my best friend! He's my bro not my homework buddy, ya got that?"

Everybody nod their heads while I gave a quick sigh. Tucker looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You forgive me?" Tucker pleaded.

"Sure."

I gave Tucker a friendly hug while hearing 'awws' in the background. I was impressed that Tucker was brave enough to tell everyone that I was his friend and apologize. Tucker needed someone who would always come back to him no matter what he put himself into. Everybody needs someone like that. Even a mother and a father is enough for a child who can't have friends. Tucker was the most popular guy in school and among all the friends he had, he only had one true friend, me. I no longer was angry at Tucker.


	10. Plans Changed

**This is when things start to turn. Danny is no longer holding a grudge at Tucker, so what about the payback plan? Review please!**

Tucker and I started hanging around at school since he announced to the whole school that I was his best friend. When lunch came about, Sam, Tucker, and I formed a study group. No longer was Tucker distracted. He started getting A's and B's on his papers. I enjoyed hanging around with Tucker again, so much that I forgot about meeting the girls at my house for the next payback plan.

While the three of us were at the arcade, Jazz called my cell phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Danny, where are you? You and Sam were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!" Jazz glared.

"Oh crud. I'm so sorry, sis. I totally forgot. Look, how about we meet tomorrow?" I asked my sister while moving to the bathroom, so Tucker wouldn't hear what I was saying. "Listen, how about we give Tucker a break for today?"

"A break? Danny, we're here to make Tucker pay for what he's done to us!"

"And Tucker is going on his knees and begging forgiveness without knowing our plan. He even stood up for me against his buddies. I'm sorry Tucker hurt you Jazz, but if he is going to ask me to give him a second chance, then I'll give it to him."

"So you're gonna take his side?"

"No, I'm taking nobody's side. Goodbye Jazz!"

I hung up on Jazz and turned my phone on silent. I did not want to hear anymore of my sister's nonsense. I exited out of the bathroom and saw Tucker who had a worried look on his face.

"I heard you arguing with you sister. Is everything okay?" Tucker asked.

"We're fine. I was supposed to meet Jazz at home and totally forgot about it. Common, I bet I can beat the pinball machine," I challenged.

"I beg to differ," Tucker smirked while following me.

It was a matter of time before I finally made it home. Sam snuck through the window to spend some time with me. While we were making out, I walked away from Sam and sat on my bed. I was thinking about the payback plan against Tucker.

_"This isn't right," _I muttered as Sam raised her eyebrows. "The revenge plan, Tucker... I think we should call it off."

"It's not going to be easy," Sam reminded me. "What am I supposed to do, say, 'hey Tucker, sorry our relationship can't work out. I'm actually dating another guy behind your back. Did I mention it's your best friend?'"

"You can continually date Tucker and breakup with me," I suggested. "Tucker won't have to know about any of this."

"I'm not breaking up with you, Danny!" Sam declared stubbornly.

"What other solutions do we have?" I glared.

"I'll just breakup with Tucker."

"Easier said than done. What reason do you possibly have for breaking up with Tucker? You should've broken up with the guy when he was a jerk!"

"You shouldn't have agreed to have me_ hook up _with him!"

"How was I supposed to know Tucker would change?"

"Don't think I knew more about Tucker changing than you did. You know Tucker more than me!"

"You said for me to get revenge!"

"No, I didn't! I said that if I were you, I would want revenge."

"Forget it! This argument isn't getting us anywhere."

I banged my fists against the wall. I was so angry, I wanted to punch something. There was nothing in my power I could do to prevent anybody from getting hurt. I had nothing under control. Sam could sense that.

Sam walked slowly behind me and kissed my neck. I could feel her lips next to my ear.

"We have to make things right," Sam whispered.

I wanted to kiss Sam so roughly and so tightly. The truth was, I loved her dearly and I wanted her. There was a selfish side within me that wanted Sam to be mine, and then there was the side who was willing to give her up for Tucker. Right now, I was showing my selfish side. I _needed _Sam.

I saw Sam popping in between me and the wall. She took my face and kissed my lips so soft and passionately as I kept giving back those kisses. I couldn't stop kissing the love of my life. I cradled Sam's face while she looked at me with those beautiful violet eyes.

"I'll think of something," I promised.

"I know you will," Sam said before kissing me and tasting every part of my lips

"We have two days until Prom. Tomorrow, we need to tell Tucker not to go to the Prom," I told Sam and she nodded.

The next day, Sam and I went to Tucker's locker and waited for our friend. We had to make sure that Valerie, Jazz, nor Star knew of Sam's and I's plan. We were to warn Tucker about Prom. If Tucker wasn't at Prom, then the plan to humiliate him would fail. That didn't mean Tucker wouldn't be hurt. There was still the plan of having Sam break up with Tucker and end up with me.

Tucker finally came and Sam and I signaled him to follow us. Tucker followed us into the broom closet where nobody could hear us.

"What's up?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, something's going down at Prom. There are people that plan to humiliate you," I started.

"Who? Why? I'm not hated that much, am I?" Tucker asked curiously.

"You aren't hated by everyone, but by at least three," Sam said.

"Three?"

"Valerie, Star, and my sister," I told Tucker. His eyebrows rose and started moving his eyes from left to right.

"Look, whatever they're up to, I probably deserve it. I was a jerk to them in the past. My guess is that they want to kill me," Tucker admitted.

"They want you DEAD Tucker and you're not a jerk anymore. I'll talk to my sister about calling the payback plan off, but you need to not go to Prom. You already had enough humiliation for one school year," I demanded.

"Danny's right. I know you dated three girls in one night in the past, but you're different now and even I know that. For our sake Tucker, don't go to Prom!" Sam begged.

"Sammy, if I dated you while dating Star, Jazz, and Valerie, you would want to kill me too," Tucker explained to his _girlfriend_. He was right.

Tucker got up on his feet and left to get ready for class. Sam and I sighed and knew we couldn't change Tucker's mind. There was always convincing Jazz, Star, and Valerie to call off the payback plan. It was rather that or having to steal the breakup tape. That's what I did. _That sure went well._

"You want us to call the plan off after all we worked for? Who's side are you on?" Valerie glared.

"Tucker has changed. I think we should call the plan off and forget this ever happened," I told the girls.

"Sure, and what about your girlfriend? Are ya gonna give her up too?" Star asked with her arms crossed.

"Once you're in you can't turn back," Jazz claimed. I put my face close to my sister's face.

"Watch me," I threatened before leaving.

The girls would not change their minds. Sam and I had to think of a plan to save Tucker and make things right for the three of us. We had just made a clique and the only thing that was getting in the way was_ the plan_. Sam and I had to get Tucker out of the dance and save his butt. There had to be a plan.

Sam came to my house after school and we decided it was time for our plan.

"Sam, we need to get Tucker out of the Prom. If he goes there, his heart will be crushed, not to mention he'll hate us for the rest of his life," I told Sam.

"I have a plan," Sam said before explaining to me her plan to rescue Tucker Foley.


	11. The Prom

**This one is going to be fantastic. The Prom now begins and Tucker is about to have a big party to celebrate it lol. Review please!**

Today was the day of the Prom. Sam and I took the morning of Saturday for the preparation of rescuing Tucker from what was about to come. We both had to rescue Tucker and get rid of the breakup tape. The plan was simple and foolproof, just like the plan to kill Tucker. This time, we were going to prevent Tucker from getting hurt.

Sam and I saw teenagers going into the gym for Prom. Tucker went inside too. Since he was voted for Prom King, the tape would start rolling after they announce Prom King and Queen. Sam and I entered the gym with our dressed outfits. I wore a suit and tie while Sam wore a short skirted black dress with a rose on the side of her hip. The dress had no sleeves and Sam had a gold heart-shaped locket around her neck.

We both entered the school gym filled with boys and girls with their dressed coats and dresses. They were dancing or eating snacks. I was biting my bottom lip while looking left and right for Tucker. I found him dancing with a bunch of his _buddies_. Sam and I pushed ourselves through the crowd and snuck into the back of the stage. We hid ourselves behind some wooden boards.

"You know the plan," Sam whispered as I nodded and peeked through the crack of the board.

It was only a matter of time before I saw Mr. Lancer go up from the back to the front of the stage. He was announcing the Prom King and Queen. Sam and I knew who the Prom King was going to be.

"I'm here to announce this year's Prom King and Prom Queen. Our Prom King is Tucker Foley!" Mr. Lancer announced as I saw Tucker's shadow show from the curtain. "And our Prom Queen is Paulina Sanchez!"

"Of coarse, the captain of the squad gets to be voted as Prom Queen," Sam said annoyingly.

"Focus!" I shouted in a whisper tone.

"Hm, yes... Ok. Tucker Foley, Sam Manson has sent this tape just for you," Mr. Lancer said.

"I'll stop the tape. When the tape stops, you grab Tucker and get him off the stage," Sam explained to me as she crawled from behind the wooden board with her two high heels in her hand and quietly ran from behind the stage.

I peeked behind the curtain and saw the breakup video. It started with recordings of Tucker and Sam's dates. Tucker started smiling in gleam, not knowing what was about to come next. I was praying and hoping that the video would stop before showing Sam breaking up with Tucker coldly and showing the chemistry Sam and I had together. My breath was pacing as I saw the clip of Sam about to say her _breakup phrase_.

"Among all the guys, there is only one I truly love," Sam said in the video.

"Common Sam, stop it. Stop it. Stop it," I whispered while my arms were shaking.

"But..." Sam had said before the movie finally stopped. I sighed in relief that Tucker did not hear _the last part_. He seemed confused, but not as much as when I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him through the curtain into the back of the stage.

Tucker jerked around and realized who was pulling him to the back of the stage.

"Danny, what in the world is going on?" Tucker glared.

"We'll explain everything later after we save your hide," I told Tucker before dragging him off the stage into the Boy's Locker Room. That was the only place nobody would expect any student to be at.

When Sam appeared, she held the breakup tap. Tucker looked at Sam with a very confused look.

"What is _that_?" Tucker asked.

"Something that would've crushed your heart completely," Sam answered before dropping the tape and crushing it with her foot. The tape was now nothing but cracked plastic and messed up film.

"Was that the video that was rolling not too long ago," Tucker glared as Sam sighed deeply and bravely nodded her head.

"It was. We tried to get the girls to stop sending the video, but they wouldn't listen and they still hate you after finding out you've been cheating on them. Not to mention..." Sam started jabbering quickly before Tucker interupted.

"Whoa, whoa there. I knew those girls were planning on some sort of revenge plan, but nobody told me _you _were involved. I want to know _exactly _what's been going on," Tucker glared with his arms crossed.

"I _was _involved too, Tucker and we're sorry we got involved. You were being a big fat jerk and we all wanted revenge. Sam joined along since revenge has always been her interest," Danny explained as Tucker kept his glare.

"I could understand why you would be involved... maybe Sam, but I suspect that this revenge plan has a lot to do with our date."

I couldn't argue Tucker with that logic. He was right about that. Sam and I sighed deeply before hearing the locker room door open. We knew that was my sister, Valerie, and Star who probably suspected Sam and I being the cause of the tape not rolling.

"Nice going, guys!" Jazz yelled with a deep glare in her eyes.

Valerie took Sam by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall before shouting, "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU STUPID GOTH!"

"STOP YELLING AT HER!" I shouted at Valerie before pushing her to the floor. "We told you guys that the plan was off. Tucker has changed since we first planned this whole revenge thing. I think there's a better way to handle this and Sam can agree with me too."

"I do. Now how about we settle this like we should have a long time ago. First, we sit down," Sam told everyone before we all made a circle with our legs crossed.

"So, what was this revenge plan anyhow and what does it have to do with Sam and I's relationship?" Tucker asked.

"Basically, you were to date me and I was to break your heart during Prom," Sam explained. Tucker's eyebrows raised, and then he looked at the three of his ex girlfriends.

"Girls, what you put on me, I deserve it. I should never have lied to you girls. Jazz, you're the smartest girl I've ever met in my life. Valerie, you're the most athletic and the funniest girl I've ever seen and I never see girls like that. Star, you're a cheerleader and extremely beautiful. You girls are amazing and... _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry about all of this. The worst part was that I was ditching my best friend and got him to the point where he _hated _me," Tucker apologized.

"And betrayed you," Valerie added.

"And be... _say what?_" Tucker asked confusingly.

"Sam didn't tell you. The plan wasn't just _to have her date you and break your heart_. She was to date you while dating another guy, and boy did they make good chemistry. If the video didn't stop, you would've seen real fireworks," Jazz smirked.

_"SHUT UP!"_ Sam glared.

"But what does that..." Tucker questioned before realizing what the girls were inputting. He faced Danny with a deep and angry glare. _"You."_

"Tucker..." Danny said with his hands up in defense.

"You _kissed _my _girlfriend_?" Tucker yelled in anger.

"No. YOU kissed _my girlfriend_. I HAD HER FIRST!"

"Oh. So you let her go out with_ another guy_?"

"A guy she didn't even like. Tucker, Sam never gave you a hickey, right? Where do you think I got the one from three months ago from?"

"YOU'RE _DEAD _FENTON!"

"NOT BEFORE YOU ARE!"

I ran right toward Tucker and grabbed his shoulders before ramming him against the stall where the toilets were. Tucker punched my jaw before I kicked his chest. I stuffed his head down the toilet before he kicked me to the floor. Tucker's hair was soaked with toilet water. He grabbed my arms and we started rolling to the wall before Tucker slammed my head against the wall. _I was going to feel that in the morning._ My arm got a hold of Tucker's neck before holding it to the floor. I punched Tucker's face, who knows how many times, before the locker room was opened by many of the boys from the dance.

"Sweet, DOG FIGHT!" Kwan shouted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crown chanted as I elbowed Tucker on the face and he punched me off of him.

I took Tucker and threw him on top of Dash.

_"HEY!"_ Dash complained before punching Tucker off of him. All of a sudden, there was _the biggest riot in school history_. The fight was getting out of hand.

Tucker and I ran as fast as we could out of the riot before the teachers came to break up the riot. We both knew it was our fault for starting the fight and there was no way to finish it. My suit was ruined and stained with blood dripping from my mouth and head. It was a good thing that I got home when my parents were in bed. I couldn't come up with a good excuse for my clothes being all torn up and blood being on my suit.

I took a long shower before hitting the hay.


	12. Epilogue: Apology

**Here is the epilogue of the story. I'm glad y'all love this story. I wanted to make sure this story ended smoothly since that's what also happened in John Tucker Must Die. Review please!**

The next day, I went to school and sat outside on the bench. I knew after the riot at Prom, I had to makeup for what I did. There was a lot I wanted to makeup for. I betrayed my best friend, even though he betrayed me first. I couldn't just move on like nothing ever happened. My guilt wouldn't allow it.

Tucker finally came and parked his motorbike. He saw me and sighed before coming towards me.

"Sorry about last night and what I did with Sam and..." I apologized.

"No, I deserved it. You don't need to apologize for anything. Just promise me that the next time I ditch you, always have Sam to kick me in the gut and _not _have you involved," Tucker suggested before I shot him a glare.

"Hey! I did my part pretty well, thank you very much!"

"Yes, but you stuffed my head in the toilet!"

I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"That wasn't funny dude, that was gross."

"You hit my head against the wall. You know how much that hurt?"

"You mean before you punched my face. I swear my nose couldn't stop bleeding for three hours!"

"Mine was four."

Tucker sighed deeply. I knew I won the argument. I showed a victory smirk on my face before seeing Sam walking toward us along with three of Tucker's ex girlfriends.

"Tucker, I'm sorry about last night," Sam apologized.

"We're sorry too. I guess we got carried away with the whole revenge plan," Jazz apologized also.

"Na, I deserved it. You gals are wonderful, I'm the one that should be sorry," Tucker reassured.

"Let's make a deal. You choose one of us, you must stay with whoever you chose. You do this, and we'll forgive you. You bail on this deal, then we WILL kill you," Valerie explained to Tucker.

"What if it's not one of you?" Tucker asked.

"Then as long as you are nice to this girl and never do anything to hurt them, we're cool," Valerie said.

"Okay," Tucker smiled before walking up to the Prom Queen, Paulina. "Hey, remember me from Prom? I think we go great together, how about I take you out to dinner after school?"

"Sure," Paulina agreed with an exciting smile on her face.

"Cool, I promise I'll always tell you the truth all the way," Tucker promised as he put his arm around Paulina's neck and put the other arm around a fourteen-year-old tomboy named Dani. "This is my other girlfriend Dani. She's my best friend's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Dani waved while I rolled his eyes.

"Is he _ever _going to stop?" Jazz asked annoyed.

"Nope. At least he was honest. I still wonder why I didn't think of hooking up my cousin with Tucker in the first place," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Dani has, now _three _boyfriends," Jazz mentioned to Sam as her eyes widened.

"Will this ever end?" Sam asked looking all annoyed.

"One thing's for sure, I love you more than life," I promised.

"Aw, I love you too, Danny. How about we ask Tucker for a... I guess we can't call it a_ double date _anymore," Sam halfly joked before we burst out laughing.


End file.
